Katerina Petrova
Katerina Petrova (buł. Катерина Петрова), lepiej znana jako Katherine Pierce była wampirem oraz sobowtórem Amary. Była główną postacią antagonistyczną w sezonie pierwszym i drugim. W sezonie piątym była jedną z głównych postaci. W 1864 roku poznaje Damona i Stefana Salvatore, którzy zakochują się w niej i zostają przemienieni w wampiry poprzez jej krew. Po 145 latach nieobecności, powraca do Mystic Falls, by ponownie spróbować pobawić się braćmi Salvatore. Katherine przemienia Caroline Forbes w wampira oraz wykorzystuje Masona Lockwooda do zdobycia kamienia księżycowego, który miał być kartą przetargową. W drugim sezonie dowiadujemy się również, że Katherine spędziła ponad 500 lat uciekając przed Klaus. W odcinku[[ Gone Girl| Gone Girl]] zostaje ostatecznie zabita przez Stefana. Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|185px|Katerina wraz z rodzicami na rysunku. Katherine urodziła się jako Katerina Petrova gdzieś w Bułgarii, 5 czerwca 1473 roku. W 1490 roku, gdy miała 16 lat urodziła nieślubne dziecko, a jej rodzina wyrzekła się jej. Katerina została wygnana do Anglii, gdzie osiadła na stałe.thumb|185px|Katerina poznaje Elijah w Anglii. W 1492 roku, poznała Trevora, który przedstawił ją jednemu z Pierwotnych, Elijahowi, a ten swojemu młodszemu bratu, Niklausowi. Katerina cieszyła się z zalotów Niklausa, aż do momentu, w którym dowiedziała się, kim w rzeczywistości jest i co planuje względem niej. 6 kwietnia 1492 rokuNadia wyznaje konkretną datę, kiedy Katerina się zabiła w odcinku Monster's Ball, uciekła z pomocą Trevora, który był w niej zakochany. Kazał jej biec na wschód, do domku w lesie, w którym mogła być bezpieczna. Kiedy dziewczyna przybyła do domku, poznała wampirzycę o imieniu Rose. Rose dowiedziawszy się, że Katerina uciekła Klausowi z kamieniem księżycowym, zamknęła ją w pokoju. thumb|left|185px|Samobójstwo Kateriny.Zagroziła pannie Petrovej, że zabierze ją do Pierwotnego, gdy tylko natrafi się okazja. Katerina próbowała popełnić samobójstwo dźgając się nożem, mówiąc, że woli umrzeć niż wrócić do Klausa, lecz Rose nakarmiła ją swoją krwią, by ją uzdrowić. Kiedy Rose opuściła na chwilę pokój, by porozmawiać z Trevorem, Katerina wykorzystała to i powiesiła się na sznurze. By dokończyć przemianę, dziewczyna pożywiła się krwią właścicielki domu.thumb|185px|Katerina znajduje martwe ciało swojej matki. Pod koniec 1492 roku wampirzyca powróciła do Bułgarii. W swoim rodzinnym domu znalazła zabitych przez Klausa rodziców. Wiedziała, że była to zemsta za jej ucieczkę oraz przemianę w wampira. W 1498 roku, uciekała oszukując ludzi, którzy ją gonili i znalazła drogę do Bułgarii. Katerina przeszukiwała każdą wioskę w poszukiwaniu swojej córki, Nadii. W 1720 roku, Katherine zabija człowieka we Francji. Nadia poszukuje matki i płaci człowiekowi, który był świadkiem morderstwa, aby zdobyć informacje o miejscu pobytu Petrovej. 1864 Katerina przybywa w kwietniuWspomniane przez Vanessę w odcinku Bad Moon Rising 1864 roku do Mystic Falls. Udając sierotę z Atlanty, której rodzice zginęli w pożarze zamieszkuje w posiadłości Salvatorów. Przedstawia się jako Katherine Pierce, thumb|left|185px|Katherine poznaje Stefana.prawdopodobnie w celu uniknięcia wykrycia przez Klausa. Zaprzyjaźnia się z inną wampirzycą, Pearl oraz jej córką Annabelle, a dzięki Emily Bennett, której uratowała życie i która jest jej służką zdobyła lapis lazuli, co pozwalało jej na spacer na słońcu. thumb|185px|right|Pocałunek Katherine i Damona. Kiedy poznała braci Salvatore, szybko zaczęła z nimi romansować. Choć Stefan i Damon byli ze sobą zżyci, to próbowała za wszelką cenę ich poróżnić. Czerpała radość z kontrolowania ich umysłów, stawiając ich przeciwko sobie, by sprawdzić kto okaże się większym romantykiem. Mówiła, że zaplanowała długą przyszłość dla ich całej trójki. Będąc w Mystic Falls, Katherine stworzyła wiele nowych wampirów, które w pewnym momencie zaniepokoiły Radę Założycieli. Wiedząc o wampirach, postanowili wprowadzić werbenę, o której Pearl informuje Katherine. Katherine obiecuje przyjaciółce, że za niedługo wyjadą z miasta, jak tylko przemieni braci Salvatore w wampiry. thumb|185px|left|Katherine nie wie którego z braci wybrać. Na Pierwszy Bal Założycieli wybrała się ze Stefanem. Tamtej nocy poznała sekret o George'u Lockwoodzie, który był wilkołakiem. Katherine postanowiła zawrzeć z nim układ - on pomoże jej sfałszować swoją śmierć, a ona da mu coś czego najmocniej pragnął, czyli kamień księżycowy. Po balu, Stefan mówi Katherine, że jest w niej zakochany i ją całuje. Gdy wraca do swojego pokoju zastaje Damona, którego od razu wyprasza, mówiąc mu, że jest zmęczona. thumb|185px|Katherine rozmawia z George'em. Kiedy Stefan rozmawia ze swoim ojcem, sugeruje mu, że nie każdy wampir jest zły, w co Giuseppe nie może uwierzyć, że to słyszy. Szybko domyśla się o kim mowa, dlatego poznaje prawdziwą tożsamość Katherine. Nieświadomy Stefan wypija werbenę podaną przez Giuseppe. Tej samej nocy Katherine spotyka się z ukochanym i wbija w jego szyję kły. Nagle upada na ziemię, wypowiadając tylko jedno słowo - "werbena". Do pokoju wkracza stary Salvatore i każe synowi wezwać szeryfa, czemu ten początkowo się sprzeciwia. Rozpoczyna się łapanka. Zakładają Katherine kaganiec, a Damon rzuca się na ludzi, którzy chcą ją zabrać. Później Damon i Stefan próbują ratować wampirzycę, jednak zostają postrzeleni przez własnego ojca, który twierdził, że ulegli pokusie demona. thumb|left|245px|Katherine w 1922 roku.Katherine oraz pozostałe wampiry zostały przewiezione do Kościoła Fellów, gdzie miały zostać zniszczone, lecz Katherine uciekła dzięki George'owi. XX wiek W XX wieku, Katherine przebywa w Chicago. W 1922 roku, obserwowała Stefana oraz jego spotkanie z Klausem i Rebeką. W piątym sezonie dowiadujemy się, że w latach 70. Katherine przebywała w Nowym Jorku, gdzie poznała Willa, który miał swój własny klubo-pub W 1983 roku, jest wspomniane przez Annę, że Katherine nadal przebywała w Wietrznym Mieście, natomiast w 1987 roku udaje się na koncert Bon Jovi, by ponownie zobaczyć Stefana, tym razem z Lexi. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= thumb|Katerina, atakuje John'a. W Founder's Day Katherine przybywa do Mystic Falls udając Elenę. Przed wejściem do domu Gilbertów napotyka Damona, który bierze ją za Elenę i ją całuje. Pocałunek zostaje przerwany przez Jennę, która nieświadomie zaprasza wampirzycę do domu. Katherine zaskakuje Johna w kuchni. Zauważywszy pierścień, który ma na sobie, bierze nóż i odcina mu palce, a następnie dźga go w brzuch.John zdaje sobie sprawę że to nie Elena. |-|Sezon 2= Stefan nie wierzy w to i mówi jej, że problemem jest to że ją nienawidzi. Rozzłoszczona Katherine wbija mu metalowy pręt, a później znika. Kiedy Damon spotyka Katherine w pensjonacie, na początku całuje ją, lecz potem domaga się od niej prawdy. Katherine wyznaje mu, że nigdy go nie kochała i że zawsze był tylko Stefan, którego tak na prawdę kochała. Później odwiedza Caroline Forbes w szpitalu i mówi jej, by przekazała braciom Salvatore wiadomość, a następnie zabija ją, dusząc poduszką. W Bad Moon Rising ''Katherine zjawia się w domu Caroline. Każe jej namieszać w związku Stefana i Eleny. thumb W Memory Lane Stefan śpi z wtuloną w niego Eleną. Po chwili zastanowienia rozpoznaje w niej Katherine oraz, że to ona wchodząc do jego umysłu podsuwa mu różne obrazy, by pokazać mu jak bardzo ją zranił.Pyta on czemu wróciła. Katherine opowiada Stefanowi o tym, jak w 1864 roku to Lockwoodowie, czyli wilkołaki pozbyli się wampirów oraz jak dowiedziała się o ich istnieniu.Później dziewczyna pyta go czemu zostawił jej zdjęcie, czemu nie spalił lub nie potargał.Stefan zbliża się do Katherine, mówi że musi być w niej coś takiego bo nadal mu na niej zależy.Po chwili całują się, a ten , wykorzystuje okazję i wstrzykuje jej dawkę werbeny, zanosi ją do piwnicy i zakuwa w kajdany. Próbuje się dowiedzieć, dlaczego wróciła do Mystic Falls. Ona jednak twierdzi, że wróciła tylko dla niego.Wampir bierze rękawice i urywa kawałek werbeny i przykłada Katerinie do twarzy.Stefan chce dostać odpowiedź. Wampirzyca mówi mu o spotkaniu z Georgowi Lockwoodem i wyznaniu że zna jego sekret o wilkołakach oraz że sama jest wampirem.Stefan pyta czego chciał Georg od Katerine, lecz ta nie chce mu powiedzieć.Wampir straszy ją że w końcu wyschnie, a grób już na nią czeka.Rozmawiają chwilę o Elenia i o tym że Stefan wciąż ją, kocha lecz ten zaprzecza.Wampirzyca mówi o tym kiedy zaprosił ją do środka, i o tym że Stefan stara się o jej względy, a po chwili dochodzi do pocałunku.Wampirzyca wchodzi do pokoju, a tam znajduje się Damon który nie chce wyjść więc ta go hipnotyzuje go, aby wyszedł.Kiedy Katherine kończy opowiadać mówi mu że miłoći nie da się wmówić.Katherine opowiada Stefanowi jak pomogła Georgowi Lockwoodowi podpalić wampiry w kościele w zamian za uratowanie jej z pożaru.Lockwood miał jej pomóc sfingować własną śmierć w zamian za kamień księżycowy.Stefan pyta po raz kolejny po co wróciła.Ta odpowiada że udzieliła już pięciu odpowiedzi.Dodaje że jeśli będzie trzeba skręci Elenie kark.Wściekły Stefan wyrywa nogę z krzesła i wampirzym tempem znajduje się obok Keterine z kołkiem.Ta jednak wyrywa kajdany i mówi że codziennie od stu-czterdziestu-pięciu lat pije napar z werbeny. thumb|left|185px|Katherine spotyka po raz pierwszy Elenę. Elena wchodzi do domu Salvatorów, a wampiry słyszą to.Katherine wampirzym tempem znajduje się zaraz za Eleną.Po raz pierwszy Katherine i Elena stają ze sobą twarzą w twarz. Elena jest zaskoczona identycznym wyglądem Katherine.Kiedy Stefan przybiega do pokoju Katerina znika. Później pojawia się kiedy Caroline jest w toalecie.Mówi że miała zająć czymś Elenę.Caroline mówi że chyba ją przekonała, a Katerina straszy ją że może ją znowu zabić. Damon i Katerine rozmiawiają o wilkołakach.Po chwili Damon odchodzi, a Patrova idzie w drugą stronę.Wampirzyca idzie po trawie i patrzy na księżyc.Katerina wspomina to jak oddała Georgowi kamień księżycowy, a potem zamiast iść w stronę powozu w którym już on czeka idzie do Stefana, aby się z nim pożegnać i pocałować.Księżyc zachodzi, a ta dotyka swoich ust i uśmiecha się. W ''Kill or Be Killed, Katherine czeka na Masona w aucie w lesie. Okazuje się, że była ona z nim w barze, wtedy, gdy zabił swojego przyjaciela. Katherine każe skupić się Masonowi na znalezieniu kamienia księżycowego, ale ten oświadcza, że właśnie go znalazł.Po chwili całują się. W Plan B, Katherine i Mason bawią się w łóżku. Mason nie chce powiedzieć Katherine gdzie ukrył kamień księżycowy, lecz po chwili obiecuje że przyniesie kamień wieczorem.Gdy Mason zostaje zabity, Damon dzwoni do Katherine by powiadomić ją, że jej ukochany wilkołak nie żyje i że ma kamień księżycowy.Ona twierdzi, że to nie było dobre posunięcie i ma plan B. Gdy Elena wchodzi do kuchni, Jenna podaje je słuchawkę telefonu, w której słyszy głos Katherine. Mówi Elenie, że przez wiele dni Jenna szpiegowała ją dla niej i dzięki niej wie o schadzkach ze Stefanem. W tym samym momencie Jenna, która jest zauroczona przez Katherine wbija sobie w brzuch nóż.Ponieważ Mason został zabity, Katherine potrzebuje kolejnego wilkołaka do przełamania klątwy. Hipnotyzuje Matta, by sprowokował Tylera do bójki w której Lockwood go zabije i aktywuje klątwę wilkołaka. W Masquerade,''Caroline opowiada o tym jak spotkała Katherine w Grillu. Na młodą wampirzycę został nałożony obowiązek przekazania braciom, aby oddali Katherine kamień księżycowy. Petrova chce go dostać wieczorem, na balu przebierańców u Lockwoodów. Damon i Stefan postanawiają zabić Katherine podczas uroczystości. Katherine sprowadza do miasta swoją przyjaciółkę, czarownicę Lucy Bennett. Ma jej ona pomóc odzyskać kamień księżycowy a następnie złamać klątwę „słońca i księżyca”. thumb|leftNa balu maskowym Patrova rozmawia z Mattem, a po chwili, hipnotyzuje go.Stefan tańczy z Katherine,Próbuje podstępem ściągnąć ją do pokoju na który Bonnie rzuciła urok. Wampirzyca nie chce jednak nigdzie iść. Grozi mu, że jeśli nie przyniesie jej kamienia to zacznie zabijać gości. Aby pokazać, że nie żartuje uśmierca Aimee Bradley i mówi że ''"zegar tyka". Katherine domyśla się, że Stefan coś knuje i pyta o to Caroline. Zmusza ją, by pokazała jej w którym pokoju jest kamień księżycowy. Katherine wchodzi do pokoju na który rzucony jest urok.W tym samym moment cie gdy Damon wbija kołek w brzuch thumbKatherine, Elena zaczyna krwawić. Okazuje się, że znajoma czarownica wampirzycy rzuciła na nie urok, który wiąże je ze sobą.Stefan i Damon przestają atakować Katherine, a ta ponownie pyta gdzie jest kamień. Stefan odkrywa, że w 1864 roku Katherine oddała kamień księżycowy George’owi Lockwoodowi w zamian za swoje uwolnienie. Chce z niej wyciągnąć informację, przed kim próbuje się ukryć. Do pokoju wchodzi Lucy, trzyma w ręku kamień księżycowy. Mówi Katherine, że złamała urok rzucony na pokój. W momencie, gry Katherine bierze do ręki kamień, zaczyna się dusić i upada. Katherine odzyskuje przytomność. Okazuje się, że jest w grobowcu razem z kamieniem księżycowym. Na grobowcu wciąż tkwi urok, który nie pozwala wychodzić z niego wampirom. Gdy Damon zamyka wejście do grobowca Katherine prosi go by tego nie robił. Mówi mu także, że Elena jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ale nie wyjaśnia dokładnie w jakim. W Katerina, zostaje pokazany flashback z Bułgarii z 1490 r. Katherine Petrova rodzi córkę. Ponieważ jest to nieślubne dziecko jej ojciec je zabiera, nie pozwalając by Katherine je przytuliła albo choćby zobaczyła. thumb|left|Osłabiona Katherine wita Elenę w grobowcu. Elena chce, aby Caroline pomogła jej usunąć kamień blokujący wejście do grobowca, w którym znajduje się Katherine. Ma nadzieję, że dowie się od niej prawdy o Klausie oraz jak go powstrzymać. Do pertraktacji z Katherine przynosi księgę opisującą historię jej rodziny oraz krew by mogła się posilić. Dawki krwi Elena wymienia z Katherine na informacje, która opowiada , że uciekła od Klausa, gdy dowiedziała się kim jest i czego od niej chce. Z opowieści Katherine wynika, że uciekła od Klausa podczas rytuału łamania klątwy "słońca i księżyca”. Podczas ucieczki skryła się w domu, gdzie była Rose. Ona zaś bojąc się o swoje życie, poprzez pomaganie uciekinierce, chce ją odprowadzić do Klausa. Gdy nadchodzi czas udania się do niego, okazuje się, że Katherine jest ranna. Rose daje jej do wypicia swoją krew, by szybko uleczyć jej ranę. Gdy Rose na chwilę opuszcza pokój, Katherine wykorzystuje to i wiesza się. By dokończyć przemianę, Katherine pożywia się krwią właścicielki domu. Katherine proponuje Elenie by została wampirem, wtedy nie będzie musiała uciekać przed Klausem. Z rozmowy z Katherine, Elena dowiaduje się, że do złamania klątwy oprócz kamienia księżycowego i doppelangera, potrzebny jest jeszcze wilkołak, czarownica oraz wampir. Stefan dociera do grobowca w trosce o Elenę. Twierdzi, że cokolwiek Elena dowiedziała się od Katherine było kłamstwem. Katherine opowiada, że gdy wróciła do rodzinnej Bułgarii w 1492 roku, by zobaczyć rodziców, oni już nie żyli. Mówi, że śmierć jej rodziców była zemstą Klausa. Jej zdaniem cokolwiek zrobią przeciwko Klausowi, on thumb|Katherine płacze na widok portretu rodziców.zemści się na ich bliskich. Katherina idzie w głąb grobowca. Pod koniec ocinka widzimy jak Katherina przegląda rodzinną księge.Kiedy znajduje portret na którym jest ona jej matka oraz ojciec, uśmiecha się i zaczyna płakać. W The Sacrifice, Stefan i Damon idą do krypty, aby odzyskać kamień księżycowy.Katherine mówi braciom, że odda im kamień księżycowy jeśli uwolnią ją z grobowca. Jeremy niezauważalnie zabiera część popiołu. Sam udaje się do grobowca i chce odebrać Katherine kamień księżycowy. Aby ją osłabić używa popiołu przygotowanego przez Bonnie. Katherine nie ma jednak kamienia przy sobie i Jeremy musi poszukać go w głębi grobowca. Gdy kieruje się ku wyjściu, dopada go Katherine i wgryza w szyję. W ostatnim momencie udaje mu się wyrzucić kamień poza wejście do środka. Gdy na miejsce dociera Bonnie, Stefan i Damon, Stefan dostrzega leżący przed wejściem kamień. Katherine mówi, że nie wypuści Jeremiego dopóki oni jej nie uwolnią.Lecz się nie zgadzają. Bonnie wykonuje zaklęcie, lecz nie udaje się to i mdleje.Gdy Katherine w złości chce się ponownie napić krwi Jeremiego, Stefan wbiega do grobowca i wyrzuca z niego brata Eleny. Tym samym zostaje w nim uwięziony razem z Katherine. Damon odwiedza z krwią'' Stefan prosi, aby Damon dbał o Elenę, a Katherine przewraca oczami. W ''By the Light of the Moon, ''Stefan leży, a Katherine mówi o krwi.Wampirzyca ściąga sukienkę i mówi że są razem.Po chwili dochodzi mędzy nimi do stosunku.Jednak okazuje sie że to Katherine próbuje zdenerwować Stefana wnikając do jego umysłu. Według niej Damon nie będzie się spieszył, aby uwolnić brata z krypty, bo teraz może być sam z Eleną. Do Stefana i Katherine przychodzi Elijah, na jego widok dziewczynę ogarnia przerażenie. Pierwotny mówi Stefanowi, że Elena poprosiła o jego uwolnienie, więc może wyjść z grobowca. Okazuje się, że zaklęcie zostało zdjęte i Stefan opuszcza grobowiec. Elijah hipnotyzuje Katherine i każe jej pozostać w grobowcu dopóki nie pozwoli jej go opuścić. W ''Daddy Issues, John przychodzi do Katherine, by poinformować ją, że pracuje nad tym, aby wyszła jak najszybciej z grobowca. W The Dinner Party, Damon przynosi Katherine krew by mogła się pożywić. Mówi jej o powrocie Johna do miasta. Dowiaduje się od niej, że sztylet oraz popiół rzeczywiście mogą zabić pierwotnego. Dziewczyna prosi go by nie zabijał Elijah, bo wtedy ona na zawsze zostanie uwięziona w grobowcu. Damon wraca do domu i widzi w swojej łazience nagą Elenę czym jest zaskoczony. Po chwili dociera do niego, że to Katherine. Ona potwierdza, że wydostała się z grobowca, ponieważ zauroczenie przestało działać w chwili śmierci Elijah. Mówi Damonowi, że zostanie w mieście i mu pomoże tak jak obiecała. W The House Guest, Katherine udaje Elenę i wprowadza w błąd braci. Elena i Stefan dowiadują się, że zauroczenie rzucone na Katherine przestało działać wraz ze śmiercią Elijah Katherine mówi Damonowi, że dla niej najważniejsze było wydostanie się z grobowca. Nie interesowało ją czy ktoś przez to zginie, dlatego nie powiedziała mu, ze wampiry nie mogą trzymać sztyletu. Damon czyta dzienniki Johnathana Gilberta, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie znajduje się cmentarzysko czarownic. Gdy znajduje tą informację, dzieli się nią ze Stefanem tak, by nie wiedziała o tym Katherine. W tym samym czasie wampirzyca udaje się do piwnicy po krew i zagląda do celi, w której jest ciało Elijah. Znajduje się tam również Luka, jednak ona go nie widzi. Kiedy Luka próbuje wyjąć sztylet z ciała Pierwotnego, Katherine powstrzymuje go nie wiedząc kto za tym stoi. Luka mówi ojcu co się dzieje, a ten uświadamia go, że to nie Elena a Katherine i każe mu ją zabić. Luka wbija Katherine w brzuch kołek, na pomoc przychodzi jej Damon. Damon wbija w bok Katherine kołek, bo nie poinformowała go, że sztylet mógł go zabić. Katherine wyznaje Damonowi, że John zwarł z nią układ w zamian za uwolnienie jej z grobowca. Miała zostać w mieście by pomóc zabić Klausa w przeciwnym razie on zabiłby Stefana. Do domu Gilbertów wraca Stefan z Katherine. Gdy Jonas atakuje dziewczynę myśląc, że to Elena, ona wgryza się w jego szyję. W Know Thy Enemy, Katherine odwiedza Isobel, która mówi jej, że próbowała zawrzeć układ z Klausem. Katherine decyduje się spełnić życzenia Klausa, aby ocalić własne życie. Isobel mówi jej, że pojawiła się w domu Gilbertów, bo czuła się zazdrosna o Jennę. U Lockwoodów John spotyka Isobel – jest zaskoczony jej obecnością. Ona wgryza się w jego szyję, a on spada ze schodów.Kiedy zgromadzeni w salonie goście biegną sprawdzić co się stało, Katherine porywa Elenę i zamienia się z nią miejscami. Gdy Stefan odkrywa, że Elena to Katherine ona wstrzykuje mu dawkę werbeny. Isobel mówi przez telefon Katherine, że „on” chciał dostać kamień księżycowy i ją-Katherine. Wampirzyca orientuje się, że chodzi o Klausa. Kiedy chce opuścić dom Isobel, obezwładnia ją czarownik.Katherine budzi się i zaskoczona widzi Alarica. Okazuje się, że Klaus ukrywa się w ciele Saltzmana. W The Last Dance Kiedy Klaus wypytuje Katherine o sztylet, ona mówi, że został użyty do zabicia Elijah. Wampir stwierdza, że Elijah musi pozostać martwy, ponieważ zawsze miesza mu szyki. Pyta ją również, czy Bonnie potrafiłaby zabić Pierwotnego bez sztyletu, jednak Katherine nic nie wiem na ten temat. Klaus daje jej nóż i każe wbijać w ciało dopóki jej nie pozwoli przestać. }} |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= }} |-|Sezon 5= thumb|right|185pxW odcinku The Cell pomiędzy Stefanem, a Katherine zaczyna iskrzyć i obydwoje się całują. W Fifty Shades of Grayson, Katherine budzi się obok Stefana i zauważa, że większość jej włosów jest siwych. Pod koniec tego odcinka dziewczyna dostaje ataku serca i spada ze schodów. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny Osbowość Jako człowiek (po raz 1) thumb|185px|Katerina rozmawia z Elijah.W młodości Katerina była piękną dziewczyną, która została ukarana wygnaniem przez swych rodziców do Anglii za to, że miała nieślubne dziecko. Katerina prawdopodobnie pokochała swoją córkę, ponieważ gdy została jej odebrana miała złamane serce. Gdy została wygnana z Bułgarii do Anglii musiała szybko zaaklimatyzować się z nową sytuacją. Została scharakteryzowana jako opiekuńcza i poczciwa osoba. Uważała, że: "Życie nie było by warte, gdyby nie wiara w miłość". Katerina miała bardzo silną więź ze swoją matką. Jednak gdy dowiedziała się jakie plany wobec niej ma Klaus, ukradła mu kamień księżycowy i uciekła. W ucieczce pomagali jej Trevor i Rose, jednak Katerina zdecydowała zdradzić pomocników. Podstępem zmusiła Rose do pomocy jej swoją wampirzą krwią, po czym popełniła samobójstwo przez powieszenie się, tym samym stając się wampirem. Jako wampir thumb|left|185px|Katherine jako wampir. thumb|185px|Katherine na balu maskowym.Katerina po przemianie uciekła z Anglii i powróciła do rodzinnej Bułgarii. Na miejscu zastała zamordowaną rodzinę przez Klausa, był to rodzaj zemsty za jej ucieczkę. Katerina szukała swojej córki Nadii, niestety nie udało się jej odnaleźć. Katerina po przemianie stała się zimną, manipulującą, dbającą tylko o siebie dziewczyną. Przez kilkaset lat wykorzystywała wielu ludzi do swych nikczemnych planów. Zawsze jej się udawało i dostawała to czego chciała. Od odcinka Graduation, Katherine nie jest wampirem, ponieważ Elena włożyła do jej ust lekarstwo, które uczyniło z niej człowieka i tym samym ze zdolnością wyleczenia Silasa z nieśmiertelności. Jako człowiek (po raz 2) thumb|left|185px|Katherine ponownie jako człowiek. thumb|185px|Pojawienie się skutków po wypiciu przez Silasa jej krwi (lekarstwa).Katherine jako człowiek pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku I Know What You Did Last Summer. Początkowo dziewczyna nie radzi sobie z obecną sytuacją. Jest zagubiona i przerażona tym, że jest słaba i ma wielu wrogów, którzy mogą pokazać się w każdej sekundzie. Znajduje schronienie w pensjonacie Salvatore'ów. Dawne zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - thumb|160px|Katerina szybko łapie wystrzelony w jej stronę pocisk.wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- thumb|185px|Katherine używa perswazji.mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Dawne słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - thumb|185px|Werbena w ciele Stefana.po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to skóra zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira.thumb|185px|Kołek w ciele Katherine *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *''Lost Girls'' (flashback) *''Children of the Damned(flashback) *Blood Brothers(flashback) *Founder's Day'' Sezon 4 *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' (Halucynacje) *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You(głos) *The Originals (odcinek)'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Sezon 2 *''The Return'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus (odcinek)'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Sezon 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''The Cell'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' Sezon 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Homecoming'' }} Relacje Nadia Petrova thumb|200px|left Katerina kocha swoją córkę. Po ucieczce przed wysłannikami Klausa przeszukała wszystkie wsie w Bułgarii, aby ją odnaleźć. Mówi do niej "Podstępna manipulantka z dobrą fryzurą, to musi być moja córka." Gdy Tyler Lockwood gryzie Nadię i dziewczyna umiera, Katerina, która ma wybór - może uciec lub zobaczyć się z córką ostatni raz przed jej śmiercią, przybywa do Nadii. Stefan Salvatore frame|left|Pocałunek Stefana i Katherine.Katherine zakochała się w Stefanie kiedy przebywała w rezydencji Salvatore'ów w 1864. Potajemnie go obserwowała, kiedy poznał Klausa w latach 20. XIX wieku, a później przyznała, że zawsze o niego dbała. Katherine nie chciała umieścić jej miłości do Stefana nad jej przetrwanie, jednak kiedy wróciła ponownie do Mystic Falls, ona i Stefan stali się wrogami. Stefan twierdził, że ją nienawidzi i że to co do niej czuł dawniej było tylko kwestią perswazji użytej przez wampirzyce. Katherine widząc Stefana z Eleną próbuje ich od siebie rozdzielić, a samą Elenę chce dostarczyć Klausowi w zamian za jej wolność. Jakiś czas później, Elena jako wampir próbuje zabić Katherine, lecz jej się to nie udaje, ponieważ zjawia się Stefan i ją ratuje. thumb|195px|Katherine po nocy spędzonej ze Stefanem.Stan zdrowia Katherine pogarsza się za sprawą lekarstwa, które wyssał z niej Silas, co powoduje, że relacja między nią, a Stefanem staje się bardziej przyjazna, lecz nadal skomplikowana. Stefan ratuje Katherine od samobójstwa, a wzamian ona pomaga mu z jego problemem jaki jest PTSD (zespół stresu pourazowego). Zamknięta z nim w sejfie uświadamia mu, że w rzeczywistości on nie mógł poradzić sobie z utratą Eleny, dlatego przeniósł ból fizyczny ponad to, który był znacznie "łatwiejszy" do zniesienia. Stefan wyznaje Katherine, że musi ruszyć dalej, co kończy się na tym, że lądują razem w łóżku. Uczucia Katherine są znacznie silniejsze niż jego. Pomimo tego, co wydrzyło się miedzy nimi, Stefan nie jest jeszcze gotowy, by wybaczyć Katherine wyrządzone krzywdy. Mimo to stara się ją pocieszać w trudnych chwilach. Jako jedyny nie świętuje jej zbliżającej się śmierci, tylko siedzi przy jej łóżku. Zmienia jej wspomnienia dotyczące śmierci jej rodziny, a na pożegnanie całuje w czoło. Kiedy Katherine pod postacią Eleny pyta Stefana jak się czuje po śmierci Katherine, on odpowiada, że wszystko jest w porządku. Katherine udając Elenę, chce zbliżyć się do Stefana i odzyskać go, gdyż jest jej jedyną, prawdziwą miłością. W trakie poszukiwań Damona, dzielą kolejny pocałunek w hotelowym pokoju. Choć coś do siebie czuli, Stefa, aby odzyskać Elenę, przebija ją nożem. Damon Salvatore Katherine zakochała się w Damonie kiedy przebywała w rezydencji Salvatore'ów w 1864. Po tym jak została zabrana przez miejscowych ludzi, Damon obwinił Stefana i nigdy mu tego nie wybaczył. Później wyznał, że nigdy go nie zmuszała do niczego, wiedział o wszystkim. Jest całkiem możliwe, że Katherine miała duży wpływ na jego osobowość, odkąd gdy stał się wampirem, istnieją uderzające podobieństwa. Jednak Anna powiedziała Damonowi, że Katherine nigdy go nie kochała, dlatego zostawiła go zdewastowanego. Elijah Mikaelson Gdy Elijah po raz pierwszy zobaczył Katherine od razu się w niej zakochał, jednak nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział. W czwrtym sezonie Katherine również zwraca na niego uwagę i postanawiają stworzyć związek, ale ze względu na zachowanie Petrovy jak i cały jej charkter, nic z tego nie wychodzi. Kiedy Katerina leżała na łożu śmeirci w piątym sezonie, tuż po tym, jak umierała ze straości, Damon "zaserwował" jej wizję, że Elijah ją odwiedza. Kobieta była wzruszona i bardzo ucieszyła się na widok byłej miłości, a kiedy dowiedziała się, że to iluzja, była wściekła na Salvatore'a. Warto wspomnieć, że mimo tego wszytskiego, co ich łączyło, Mikaelson nie pofatygował się, aby zobaczyć Katerinę przed śmiercią, z czego można wywnioskować, iż jego uczucia w stosunku do niej zniknęły. Klaus Mikaelson Elena Gilbert Katerine nie przepada za Eleną, uważa iż jest słaba i bezużyteczna, ponieważ nie chce zabijać. Nienawiść Katherine do Eleny i odwrotni nasila się w czwartym sezonie. Pierce czuje silną niechęć do swojego sobowtóra. W ostatnim odcinku sezonu czwartego oskarża Elenę, że ukradła jej życie, zabrała całe szczęście. Natomiast Elena nie może przeboleć tego, że Petrova zabiła jej brata (w rzeczywistości kuzyna), Jeremy' ego. Oliwę do ognia dolewa fakt, iż Gilbert jest adorowana przez braci Salvatore, którzy poprzednio uganiali się za Kateriną, i których chciała mieć wyłącznie dla siebie. W Graduation, szala goryczy się przelewa - Elena mści się na pannie Pierce, wkładając jej do ust lekarstwo. Emily Bennett Emily była służką Katherine, a pra-pra-pra-pra babcią Bonnie i bardzo potężną czarownicą. Po zamknięciu 27 wampirów w grobowcu, rzuciła zaklęcie zamykające wejście, żeby ludzie byli bezpieczni. Ciekawostki *Ona, Isobel, Klaus i Rose są jedynymi bohaterami, którzy mają własny odcinek nazwany ich imieniem. *Nina Dobrev, aktorka, która gra Katherine Pierce, pochodzi z Bułgarii i mówi po bułgarsku. *W książkach Katherine Von Swartzschild była niemiecką wampirzycą o wyjątkowej urodzie i dobroci, ale jednocześnie egoistycznym i niedojrzałym podejściem do życia. *Lepiej znana była jako Katherine Pierce. *W odcinku Graduation Katerina zażywa lekarstwo na wampiryzm. *Katherine była "prezentem urodzinowym" od Trevora dla Klausa w 1492. *W książce była blondynką, potrafiła zmieniać się w śnieżnobiałego tygrysa, sowę i kota, oraz była przyrodnią siostrą Eleny i Margaret. *Zarówno w książce, jak i w serialu upozorowała własną śmierć. *Była drugim sobowtórem Amary. *Nie lubiła niezdrowego jedzenia. Nazywa to trucizną. *Jeździła do Paryża po buty. Galeria Katerina-Season-2-katerina-petrova-31312396-916-916.jpg Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Rodzina Petrova Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Sobowtóry Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Podróżnicy Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Pasażerowie Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Zabici przez Stefana Salvatore Kategoria:Zabici przez Silasa